<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being replaced is not a good feeling by organic_egg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886141">Being replaced is not a good feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/organic_egg/pseuds/organic_egg'>organic_egg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post Season 2, mod frogs lives au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/organic_egg/pseuds/organic_egg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harris hasn't moved on but Jamack has. At least that what Jamack tells himself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamack/Harris, Jamack/Puck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being replaced is not a good feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fanfic so,, not the greatest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since that burrow girl had stopped Scarlemagne. She had also forvigen Harris and the other Mod Frogs for attacking her,  something Harris couldn't understand but couldn't care less about. He had other stuff to think about.</p><p>He's on break today and honestly  ?  He really needs it. Unfortunately, Kwat is busy so she won't be able to join him this time. Eh, not like he needs anyone.  Harris is fine on his own.<br/>
He find himself at Brunchington without even thinking about it. It's like his legs are programmed to walk him here. The place is lovely anyway, so there's no reason to complain.</p><p>Harris thinks about the last time he was here. It was before Jamack got kicked out of the Mod Frogs, a few days before their first encounter with that burrow girl.  It's not like Harris had avoided the place since then because it made him think of Jamack.  He had just been busy, that's all.<br/>
After ordering , he sits down, looking around. It feels weird being here alone. Usually Kwat and Jamack are here with him. </p><p>As he's waiting for his order, he hears a voice he definitely know the owner of, and he can't help himself but look in the direction of where the voice was coming from. He needed confirmation.<br/>
And he was right, Jamack is here. But he doesn't seem to be alone. There's someone else with him.</p><p>Harris can't help but stare at whoever that is,  because they seem to be rather close to Jamack. The two of them are laughing about something, and Jamack looks a lot more carefree than he was when Harris last saw him. For some reasons, this annoys him and he just want to tell them to stop laughing, but yet he still can't stop staring. </p><p>The other mute sitting at the table, an otter, catches him staring and looks at him with a confused look before turning to Jamack.</p><p>" Hey Jamack, there's someone staring at you. Do you.. know him ?"</p><p>Jamack turn his head and finally noticed Harris's presence. Never has anyone's face showed so many emotions in such a short amount of time. But he just turn back and shrugs<br/>
" Nope, I have no idea who that is"</p><p>At that moment, the world feels like it's falling apart around Harris. He has never cried infront of anyone  in his entire life but that was the closest he had ever been. He clenches his hands on the border of the table.<br/>
" I need to go talk to Cappuccino about a possible new show here, can you wait here ?<br/>
- Sure "<br/>
The otter, whose name Jamack said multiple times without Harris even trying to remember it, got up and...</p><p>Harris felt like he might break the table because of how hard his hand where clenched around it. </p><p>They kissed Jamack. And it's not like Jamack looked surprised or tried to stop them, he just kissed back, so there was obviously something going on between the two.</p><p>The otter's gone to talk to Cappuccino, and Harris still can't believe what happened. He doesn't understand. Why does it hurt so much ?  Why ?<br/>
He's so lost in his thoughts he doesn't notice that his order his here.  He looks down, trying to maintain his composure because crying infront of everyone is the last thing he wants right now; but he gets distracted by the sounds of moving chairs and when he looks up, Jamack is  sitting at his table.<br/>
" Harris ! It's been forever, uh ?<br/>
- Oh so you suddenly remembered who I was ?!",Harris snap</p><p>- What ? Oh... About earlier... I panicked and couldn't think about what to tell Puck, okay ?"</p><p>Harris crosses his arms</p><p>"What are you even doing here talking to me ? You seem perfectly happy with whoever that fucker is-<br/>
- Puck<br/>
- Sure, I don't care."<br/>
Jamack sighs, and he keeps glancing at the entrance of Cappucino's office<br/>
" I mean... yeah I am but...  I missed you, okay ?"<br/>
Harris uncrosses his arms, surprised.<br/>
" What ?<br/>
- Don't make me repeat myself" Jamack replies, clearly embarassed.<br/>
- You missed me ? Then why did you pretend like you didn't even know me when that otter asked ? That doesn't make any sense<br/>
- I already  told you, I panicked. I wasn't expecting to see you here."<br/>
Jamack is still glancing at where Puck had gone. What was he going to do ?  What did he want to do, anyways ?</p><p> </p><p>" You're wrong...<br/>
- What ?<br/>
-I'm not perfectly happy with Puck. I pretended to be, I tried my best to tell myself that I was but the truth is I was just trying to forget about you... I don't even feel anything for him, honestly" </p><p>Harris doesn't know what to say. It's unusual for Mod Frogs to open up about their feelings like that.<br/>
But before he can think of a reply, Puck is back, and needless to say, confused to say Jamack  sitting at Harris' table.</p><p>" Jamack ! The Theaotthers have new show at Brunchington !</p><p>- Oh that's... nice ! But uh...Puck ? Can...can we talk ? "</p><p>A few minutes later,  Puck had stormed out of Brunchington, but not without slapping Jamack in the face, who turned to Harris and said " I... deserved that one." </p><p>Jamack sat back at the table, sighing.</p><p>" That was a very shitty thing of you to do.<br/>
- Wh-what ? But ?  But I ?<br/>
- I'm just kidding ! Oh you should see the look on your face ! Priceless ! " </p><p>Jamack looked like he was about to punch Harris in the face but changed his mind at the last second, briefly kissing instead.</p><p>Harris could have sworn he never finished any meal faster than this one.  He paid for it the two of them left quickly.<br/>
They sat on a stone wall, a few minutes away from Brunchinton</p><p>" I.." Jamack started, but Harris couldn't care less. He just wanted to kiss him.<br/>
" Shut. I don't care"<br/>
Jamack just rolled his eyes with a smile and kissed Harris, again and again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>